Troublées
by bloody poppins
Summary: Hermione est amoureuse mais elle n'a pas encore compris qui elle aime... Mon couple préféré HGLB. Rating K pour le moment...


Chapitre 1: La rentrée en 7ème année

Ce soir, Hermione Granger, jeune fille de 17 ans vivant à Londres avec ses parents, était surexcitée. La raison de son état était simple, on était la veille de la rentrée scolaire, dans quelques heures, elle allait quitter ses parents, prendre le poudlard express pour entamer sa septième et dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. En plus cette année, elle serait préfète en chef, ce qui pour elle signifiait qu'on lui faisait confiance mais aussi qu'elle aurait beaucoup de responsabilité et de stress à gérer. Elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là et se réveilla aux aurores pour être sure de ne pas rater le départ du train.

Comme chaque année, elle arrivait en avance et assistait à l'arrivée des serpentards, comprenez Malfoy et sa clique de lèche-bottes, qui arrivaient toujours en avance pour être surs d'avoir le meilleur wagon du Poudlard Express. Elle monta à son tour et choisit un compartiment, en attendant ses amis qui arrivaient toujours à la dernière minute. Elle s'assit sur la banquette de cuir brun et se mit à réfléchir, elle se remémora l'année précédente et les vacances qui venaient de s'achever. Dire qu'il y a tout juste deux semaines, la guerre prenait fin avec la mort de Lord Voldemort (NDA: je sais ça paraît simple, peu crédible et rapide mais c'est une fanfic dont le sujet est assez éloigné de la guerre et de Voldemort). A présent, il restait plein de mangemorts à attraper, interroger, juger et à enfermer et Harry était toujours dans un sale état, en effet il venait à peine de sortir du coma mais il était encore trop faible pour sortir de Sainte Mangouste. Le principal étant qu'une nouvelle ère venait de débuter dans le monde des sorciers, après un temps de deuil nécessaire, une ère de renouveau ou tout semblait possible venait de voir le jour.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que le quai était à présent surpeuplé de familles et de jeunes sorciers courant dans tous les sens, embarrassés d'une multitude de bagages. Elle vit alors apparaître un groupe composé de têtes rousses et brunes, elle reconnut tout de suite Mme Weasley, son mari, Ginny, Ron, Neville mais elle ne semblait pas connaître la jeune fille brune qui venait de se jeter au cou de Ron. Un sifflet retentit, signe que le train allait partir dans peu de temps, le groupe d'adolescents monta en quatrième vitesse dans le train, juste à temps avant que les portes ne se referment. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit dans le couloir la voix de son amie Ginny, elle sortit et pensant qu'elle arrivait, elle sauta dans les bras de la personne qui venait. Elle serra cette personne très fort dans ses bras, ferma les yeux et inconsciemment elle huma ses cheveux. Elle fit remarquer à son amie qu'elle avait changé de shampoing car ses cheveux ne sentait pas comme d'habitude. Elle était heureuse de retrouver son amie et se sentait bien dans ses bras. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux mais au lieu de voir des cheveux roux, elle vit des cheveux bruns. Elle s'écarta alors rapidement de cette personne qui de toute évidence n'était pas Ginny, pour se retrouver face à la fille qui s'était jeté dans les bras de Ron il y a peu de temps, elle put alors mettre un nom sur son visage, il s'agissait de Lavande Brown, qu'elle regardait à présent avec interrogation.

Hermione: Lavande?

Lavande: Oui c'est moi. Bonjour Hermione, comment vas tu?

Hermione: Bien merci, c'est juste que je croyais que c'était Ginny. Ginny!! se mit elle à hurler en voyant cette dernière derrière Lavande, tout en lui sautant dessus.

Ginny: Salut Hermione! Je suis contente de te voir.

Hermione: Moi aussi, je suis contente!

Ron: Ben et moi alors?

Hermione: toi aussi je suis contente de te voir, lui dit elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Hermione: Au fait où est Neville? je l'ai vu avec vous tout à l'heure sur le quai.

Ron: en fait il est allé retrouver sa petite amie

Hermione: Ah oui et qui est ce?

Ginny: allons tu ne devines pas?

Hermione: Attends que je réfléchisse... Ah ? ... Noooon? ... Luna?!

Ginny: Eh oui!

Ron: je dois dire qu'ils se sont bien trouvés. Entre Neville qui oublie sans cesse sa tête et Luna qui a la tête dans les nuages, ils vont bien s'entendre ces deux là.

Sur ce, les nouveaux arrivés s'installèrent dans le compartiment qu'Hermione avait choisi. Une fois tout le monde confortablement assis, Hermione se tourna vers Ron et Lavande qui étaient collés l'un à l'autre.

Hermione: Alors? Quoi de neuf?

Ron: Et bien, euh, comment te dire, Herm, euh, Lavande et moi on s'est croisé la semaine dernière à Saint Mangouste. J'étais venu voir Harry...

Lavande: Et moi je rendais visite à mes parents, ils s'étaient battus pendant la guerre et, enfin bref, comme une grande partie de la population sorcière quoi.

Hermione: Hein hein

Ron: on a pris un verre histoire de parler de tout ce qui se passait à ce moment là, et comme Lavande était seule à vivre chez elle, je lui proposé de venir vivre au Terrier...

Lavande: ça m'a permis de ne pas déprimer toute seule chez moi en tournant en rond.

Ron embrassa Lavande tendrement, sous le regard à la fois gêné et dégoûté d'Hermione. Elle plissa le nez, sortit un livre et se cacha derrière pour essayer de lire pendant que le couple d'amoureux niais s'embrassait sans faire attention aux autres occupants du wagon.

Quatre chapitres plus tard, elle leva le nez de son bouquin pour se rendre compte que tous sauf elle dormaient. Ron et Lavande tendrement enlacés et Ginny totalement vautrée sur sa banquette. Elle regarda Ron, ses cheveux roux, ses tâches de rousseurs, ses lèvres fines, son torse carré, ses bras fins et musclés entourant l'épaule et la taille de Lavande, une de ses mains placée quelques centimètres au-dessus du sein gauche de Lavande, l'autre reposait nonchalamment sur sa hanche. Lavande quant à elle avait ses jambes au dessus des cuisses de Ron, son buste collé contre le torse de Ron, sa tête enfouie dans le cou de Ron, ses cheveux bruns semblaient souples et doux. Lavande soupira dans son sommeil, bougea un peu, ce qui fit qu'inconsciemment, Ron resserra sa prise. Hermione détourna le regard vers la vitre, elle ferma les yeux et sentit une larme couler doucement sur sa joue. Qu'est ce que ça signifiait? Était elle triste? Était elle jalouse? Aimait elle Ron? Son esprit se laissa porter par les multiples questions qu'elle se posait, et peut être était ce dû au fait qu'elle avait peu dormi la veille mais elle sombra dans le monde des rêves, rejoindre ses amis au royaume de Morphée.

Hermione fut réveillée par Ginny qui la secouait en lui disant qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver à Poudlard et qu'elle devait se réveiller. Elle se sentait étrange et une image du rêve qu'elle venait de faire lui revint en mémoire. Comme en début de voyage, il y avait Ron assis dans le compartiment sauf que ce n'était pas Lavande qu'il tenait dans ses bras mais elle. Dans son rêve elle s'était sentie enlacée, en se réveillant elle avait vu le visage de Ron contre le sien. Lorsque le Ron de son rêve s'était aperçu de son réveil, il l'avait embrassé et serré tout contre lui. Hermione avait eu l'impression d'étouffer et au bord de la nausée, elle s'était enfuie en courant hors du wagon. Drôle de rêve, surtout sachant qu'elle avait toujours désiré que Ron la perçoive comme une fille, qu'il soit son petit ami, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et l'embrasse.

Le dîner passa vite, retrouver Poudlard, ses amis, les nouveaux premières années, les étudiants des autres maisons. Après avoir fait le tour de tout ce qui avait changé et écouté le discours de Dumbledor, il était temps pour tous de retrouver les dortoirs et aller se coucher, enfin officiellement, car officieusement, il y avait toujours une fête de rentrée organisée dans chaque maison par les septième année.Ne souhaitant pas passer la soirée à voir le petit couple s'embrasser dans un coin de la salle commune pendant que les autre se saouleraient à la bière au beurre et au Firewhisky, Hermione monta rapidement se coucher.

* * *

Note de l'auteur:  
Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voici donc le 1er chapitre de ma première histoire. Ca commence doucement, mais vous pourrez retrouver plus tard les scènes plus chaudes de mes one-shots. J'espère que ça vous plait et que vous aimerez la suite.  
à bientôt avec le chapitre 2 "Le retour de Harry"

Bloody poppins


End file.
